Big Sister Gets What Big Sister Wants
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op one-shot with Glexen: and what big sister wants is give a man a test-drive, and Ayane can't deny Kasumi anything even if she tries. Ayane, Kasumi and a hired paramour. Simple as that, smexy as that. Read'n Enjoy, folks. :3


**Big Sister Gets What Big Sister Wants**

 **By Glexen and Major Mike Powell III**

 _It was all the older sister's idea. Kasumi had asked for it after about the fourth time Ayane walked in on her big sister and girlfriend touching herself while watching regular man-on-woman porn on her computer and the younger ninja sister decided to sit Kasumi down and confront her about this constant masturbation issue of hers…that is, after Ayane herself "helped" her sweet elder sister finish each time she had caught her in the act, of course._

 _All things considered, that was a rather funny situation, with Kasumi looking all adorable and apologetic as she bowed down low as she made her request: "Ayane-chan, please let me try having a man!"_

 _The purplenette ninja girl's eye twitching a bit, she had begrudgingly acknowledged and obliged her sister and girlfriend's silly request._

" _Ok, Nee-san. I'll look into it…Just…I want in too, alright? I'm not a voyeur, after all."_

 _Kasumi's response was a beaming, teary-eyed smile and a spirited "Hai~! Thank you, Ayane-chan! I love you!" before jumping at her sweet little sister with a surprise, happy embrace and then, the two girls made love well into the night._

 _True to her word, Ayane had indeed looked into seeking out a potential lover for her and her adored girlfriend, and she had come across a special company dedicated to fulfilling the sexual fantasies of its clients, with a very neat, useful "service, money, no questions asked" policy that fit the two ninja sisters perfectly. The available roster of gentlemen to pick out from was very impressive, all fine male specimens that made both sisters clench their thighs and gulp when seeing their "display case" photos and checking the gentlemen's astonishing stats._

 _Ayane had let Kasumi make the final pick for their paramour._

 _-o-_

Thus, there they are now; Kasumi and Ayane in a love hotel suite, a huge bed of silky sheets the color of passion-red which matched nicely with the natural looks of the ninja sisters; long ginger tresses and snug, white silk stockings for Kasumi and Ayane's short, rich-violet locks and matching leggings of her own.

The older sister on her hands and knees on the bed, presenting her magnificent, peach-shaped behind to the handsome, well-muscled man Kasumi had hand-picked for tonight; going by the codename of "Foxtrot". Strong, manly as can be, scruffy blonde hair, just a bit of stubble on his chin. Dreamy blue eyes and a handsome smile as he kneels behind Kasumi.

His big, thick penis twitching with anticipation, Foxtrot licks his lips as he gently fondles Kasumi's ass, moving his strong hands up and down, back and forth on the soft yet delightfully firm cheeks and upper thighs, gazing with surprise and amusement at the nectar beginning to drip to the silken sheets below them from Kasumi's flower.

Kasumi coos and sighs with blissful anticipation while Ayane glares at Foxtrot as she greedily cups and fondles her gorgeous girlfriend and sister's pussy with her index, middle and ring finger while using her other hand to temptingly poke the ginger's butthole, getting Kasumi to shudder and whimper in the process.

"Remember, boy! The cock goes in this hole up here, you hear? I see your dick go anywhere else it should not, I'll get mad, and you won't like me when I'm mad!"

"Mou, Ayane-chan! Easy, don't scare him off~! Make it clear which hole you want his dick to go into, little sis! You know I want it, I asked for this~"

"Hmph! I call the shots here, Nee-san! But...fine! Since you say so..."

Ayane pouts, looks away and mumbles and shoves one finger into her big sis' ass, making Kasumi squeal in surprise and pleasure. "Ok, because Nee-san insists...you can fuck her pussy! I'll take this hole here though, hmph!" And she inserts her whole middle finger into Kasumi's anus, making the ginger throw her head back in bliss. Foxtrot smiles eagerly and confidently grabs Kasumi by her wide, womanly hips, taking aim with his penis now nestled against the sweet, wet labia of the ginger's womanhood.

"Thank you, Ms Ayane...do you prefer 'chan', 'san', or 'sempai~?" He then grunts with bliss as he slides his cock into Kasumi, his entire, throbbing length disappearing into her hot, moist depths in one fell swoop. The woman herself cries out with bliss in Ayane's face, making the purplenette fight the urge to kiss her girlfriend right then and there.

"Ayane-SAMA to you, boy!" Ayane scoffs haughtily and begins to twist and turn her finger inside her big sister's butt, adding to the delicious sensation of Foxtrot's thrusts into Kasumi's sweet, hot, wet pussy.

"Alright...Ayane-sama~ I'm only doing this because both of you asked so kindly~" Foxtrot gladly obliges, steadily thrusting into Ayane's sister's wonderful pussy.

Ayane grumbles under her breath, stirring Kasumi's backdoor with her finger and moving her free hand to grope one of her big sister's just-as-big and beautiful breasts. She kneads, squeezes and treats Kasumi's tit with most pleasant roughness in contrast with Foxtrot's steady, gentle thrusts into the older ninja girl's womanhood.

"You're here just because of Nee-san here, boy! She's the one that wanted to try a dick and that's what you're here for!" Keeping her middle finger inside Kasumi's anus, Ayane uses her index finger to poke Foxtrot's marked abs as he penetrates Kasumi from behind to emphasize her words.

"Awww, I am hurt Ayane-sama~! Am I just a piece of meat for you?" Giving a rather convincing hurt face, Foxtrot makes Kasumi whimper and whine under his touch as he tauntingly, significantly, slows down his penetration of Kasumi.

"A-Ahhhh mou, Ayane-chan! Give him a break already! You know I'll return the favor! I'll _put on_ _ **that outfit**_ and let you _do_ _ **that**_ _to me!_ Let him off the hook for a while, Ok, Ayane-chan? Your big sis _wants_ it~!" Kasumi gives Ayane the (ninja) Puppy Eyes; amber looking into crimson with devotion, trust and desire to have this in return. It is all a unique combination of cute and naughty, given the fact that a hired paramour was still lodged firmly inside her big sister from behind.

Ayane can't find it in herself to deny her big sister this and the promise of _that_ at another time is enough to convince Ayane to let Foxtrot have Kasumi and vice versa.

"Mou, Nee-san...! Ok! Ok…as you wish. You know I'll give it to you three times as hard then...for now, you win...this time..."

And Ayane adds her ring finger to the middle one inside Kasumi's ass and gropes and squeezes her breast gently in preparation, making her girlfriend sigh and moan with pleasure.

Ayane glares at Foxtrot but then, shrugs and gives him a nod alongside a slap on his ass after abruptly pulling her middle and ring fingers out of Kasumi's butthole.

"Ok, give it to her, boy! Don't make me, or Nee-san, regret it!"

Foxtrot smiles eagerly and leans over Kasumi's back, squeezing her wide, womanly hips in his hands as he picks up where he left off, fucking Kasumi fast, grunting as the woman's liquid heat engulfs his cock.

"Aww thank you for defending me Kasumi-san~! And hey, if Ayane-sama apologizes, I'd suggest an idea for the three of us~!" Foxtrot chuckles with a wink towards Ayane, penetrating Kasumi harder and harder, making the purplenette blush hotly at her sister's cries of pleasure as the man gives her the dick.

Ayane rolls her eyes and "retaliates" by squeezing Kasumi's tits with both hands hard in time with each thrust of Foxtrot's big dick into her big sister's wonderfully-tight pussy. She glares at him yet her gaze softens, having the best seat in the house to see the blissful, hazy-eyed, enraptured expression on Kasumi's gorgeous face during her penetration.

"Well, Ok, boy. You're at least doing what you were supposed to do well...Ok, I'm sorry I talked shit to you...Fox-san." Ayane grumbles before attaching her soft, plush, red lips to Kasumi's big, bouncing breasts, sucking eagerly on her big, puffy nipples. Foxtrot's cock pulses inside Kasumi at the sight of the little sister's oral attention on her big sister's assets.

"Apology accepted…now, Ayane-sama, this is going to be an odd request from me, but do you have a strap on or a double-ended dildo, or, y'know, some ninja magic to…well, make you, uh…a bit more like a man or…something?" Foxtrot voices his question, looking right at Ayane as the girl suckles and enjoys Kasumi's chest, the bountiful tit flesh mashing into Ayane's face with each deep, powerful thrust of Foxtrot into Kasumi.

Kasumi's sounds of pleasure keep steadily escalating at Foxtrot's merciless thrusts and she even makes a rather adorable sound after Ayane releases the breast she had her mouth on just now to laugh out loud.

"Seriously?! That's bullshit! Everybody knows the _futanari jutsu_ doesn't exist! That's just a lousy hentai myth, you perv!"

Foxtrot shrugs.

"Ok, that's clearly the last time I ever get advice from my friends, then. Still, do you have a toy you both could enjoy~? It isn't exactly fair for you to be on the outskirts, Ayane-sama, while Kasumi-san and I hog all the pleasure~" Foxtrot then slows down his penetration of Kasumi to wrap his arms around her torso and pull her flush back-to-front with him, steadily thrusting into her hot depths. "Kasumi-san, ne, are you about to cum now, or do you want to try out my idea?"

Kasumi pants and gasps with pleasure, leaning back into Foxtrot's embrace, holding onto one of his arms, which is wrapped around her torso, leaving her large chest resting on his forearm. The ginger calms down further and then, loops her free arm behind herself to pull Foxtrot's face towards hers for a long, soft, unhurried kiss.

Foxtrot wasn't expecting a kiss, so he doesn't react at first, somewhat worried about Ayane's reaction, but since it was Kasumi that started it, he just kisses back with equal passion before letting her go and letting her speak.

"It's...Ok...haaah~ It's Ok, Foxtrot-san. I'm Ok. I'm game. You, Ayane-chan?" She looks back at Ayane with a gentle, encouraging smile and a hotly-blushing face. The younger sister "hmph"'s yet clearly thinks about it, hands on her naked hips and all. She bites the inside of her cheek as she thinks, blushing hotly. Then, she moves one hand from her hip to her womanhood, poking around there for a bit. After pulling her hand back, she clearly sees her own glistening pussy juice coating her fingers.

"Hmph!" She then licks her own fingers clean and reaches into her purse. "Hang on...where is it...?"

"Hm? If you want, if you'll let me, I could do you after Kasumi-san here..."

"Hold on. I got it, you pervert! Tonight, your cock is for Nee-san only!"

Then, Ayane brings out a double-ended dildo from her purse, making Kasumi giggle naughtily. Foxtrot raises an amused eyebrow.

"Oh? Never mind then ...the offer still stands, but this shall do nicely~"

"Is that Li'l Mikey, Ayane-chan~?" Kasumi purrs.

The ginger's tone of voice makes Foxtrot's big dick pulse inside her gripping pussy, still buried to the hilt inside her velvety, hot depths, making Kasumi coo like a songbird at the sudden sensation.

Ayane "hmph"'s again and crosses her arms over chest yet steps up to Kasumi and kisses her hard and deep on the lips, pushing the double-ended dildo between their breasts, bopping Kasumi's chin with the forest-camo-colored dildo head.

"Well, if you insist, I may as well get some, too. Ok, Nee-san, Fox-san, you two lay down..." And they start to get into position after Kasumi giggles and smooches Ayane again, soft and gentle, and then, turning to the man behind her and give him a quick kiss.

Then, the hired paramour gasps yet smiles into the sudden kiss from the younger sister; a deep, long and passionate kiss with Kasumi now having the best seat in the house to witness. Foxtrot kisses back eagerly and a string of saliva keeps their lips joined after Ayane pulls back. Then, the threesome get into position. However, Foxtrot speaks into Kasumi's ear while Ayane is getting settled above her big sister while the man lays down on his back, holding Kasumi steady by her soft, lovely hips, his penis not once having left her sweet pussy.

"K-Kasumi-san…I have another question, and I'm not sure your sis there would approve if I ask her as well…"

Kasumi coos, sighs and groans with pleasure as Ayane begins to insert one end of Li'l Mikey into her butt while Foxtrot holds her steady, his dick twitching and throbbing inside her gripping pussy. Kasumi rests her head on his shoulder as Ayane finally settles one end of the dildo into her sister's ass and the other end in her own pussy.

"Haaahhh...mmmm...k-kimooochi..." Kasumi shudders yet manages to regain her senses to reply. "Well...Fox-san...do ask...I'm sure-ooohhh...Ayane-chan will oblige as long as I ask her~" She manages to wink before crying out in bliss when Ayane fully begins to move and moan alongside her big sister, now fully connected anus-to-pussy via the camo-colored toy.

Foxtrot's groans and hums of pleasure are quickly joined by Kasumi's own enticing sounds as his dick tickles her G-spot ever-so-gently with each breath they take.

"Kasumi-san…can I release inside you? Or do I pull out?" He voices his question rather shyly and Kasumi can't help but giggle coyly since she can clearly see in the man's eyes that he _really_ wants to cum inside her when the time comes.

Kasumi lets out a breathy giggle mixed in with a moan, smiling coyly as Ayane reaches down from her squat position behind her sister to grope her tits in Foxtrot's face.

"Already way ahead of you, boy~ _that_ particular jutsu actually exists. Hidden pressure point inside the butt. I pushed it when I was stirring Nee-san up inside earlier." Ayane purrs, nuzzling the side of Kasumi's neck and turning her head to the side to shove her tongue down her big sister's throat.

After they break the kiss, string of saliva and all, Ayane turns to Foxtrot, rolling her eyes at his shocked face.

"So, yes, boy. You can cum inside Nee-san. It's safe. Fill'er up to the brim if you want~"

"Well…huh…wow. Damn! You two sure know your ninja stuff, huh? Classified or whatever?" He clearly tries to keep a cool face but the surprise and awe are still plain as day in his eyes. Then again, that was a rhetorical question: the company's "no questions asked" policy and all. Foxtrot then recovers from his surprise and gives the both of them a very lustful grin. "Ok, now, hold on tight, Katsumi-san…we are going to start off slow but trust me…it's gonna get fast~" Then, true to his word, Foxtrot starts thrusting into the ginger ninja lady, gently at first so as to not hurt Katsumi because of the penetration from Ayane squatting behind her older sister.

The two ninja ladies laugh with cheer, laughter than soon turns to moans and groans and other such sounds of pleasure. Ayane gropes one of Kasumi's tits while "pointing" the big, hot-pink nipple of the other breast at Foxtrot's face with her free hand; a clear invitation for him to attach his lips to the bountiful tit while Ayane gropes and squeezes the other in time with her downward squat-thrusts and his own upward-thrusts, all into Kasumi's anus and womanhood.

"Ahhhh~! It's...ohhh God! Yaaah! It's Ok, Fox-san...Ayane-chan...I can take it! I can take it! I'm not gonna break...I'm not gonna...ahhh! Give it to me! Motto! Motto okashite!"

And with the offering of the breast, Foxtrot most politely accepts it and clamps onto the delicious-looking nipple with his lips while moving one hand to cup the tit whose hardened peak he's sucking on. All the while, both he and Ayane thrust into Kasumi faster and faster at the girl's insistence.

Back and forth, up and down, tempo of thrusts increasing, moans and cries of bliss rising in volume and echoing through the love hotel suite as the younger ninja sister fucks her big sister in the ass with the dildo and feeling everything in return in her pussy as Foxtrot does Kasumi from below, slamming into her womanhood with no mercy in no time at all.

Soon, Kasumi is turned into a blubbering, crying, panting, sweaty mess of a woman as she spouts gibberish in Japanese and "Engrish" as she gets fucked silly by her little sister and their hired paramour, all by Kasumi's request.

Beads of sweat pour off of Foxtrot as he keeps on thrusting in and out of the ginger sister's pussy while Ayane dominates her elder sibling's anus. He is clearly holding back, fighting off his orgasm because he wants the two ladies to orgasm before he follows suit, taking several glances at Ayane over Kasumi's shoulder to see if she is reaching her limits as well, and she clearly was well on her way there, if the look of sheer rapture on the purplenette's face is anything to go by.

Foxtrot's grunts and groans of pleasure and waning stamina are barely just overshadowed by the ladies' cries of pleasure and near-orgasmic bliss as the three lovers ride and give each other everything they have, and then some, to come all crashing to rapidly approaching orgasms.

Ayane's hands move to her big sister's tits to grasp and squeeze one fleshy, sweaty globe hard, while her other hand loops around Kasumi's waist to move down below and fondle her big sister's pussy as Foxtrot's long, throbbing, burning penis appears and disappears into the velvety depths of the ginger's womanhood. Kasumi cries out in total surprise and bliss, screaming gibberish in Japanese at the sudden addition. Ayane-chan quickly follows as she can sense her lower body going numb.

Finally reaching his breaking point, Foxtrot barely speaks out one final warning of "Im… _cummming!_ " putting one final effort to thrust a final five more times into Kasumi and, at the final thrust, he pulled Kasumi upwards and so, leaving only the tip of his dick nestled inside her drenched, squirting lower lips, before squeezing her hips hard and impaling Kasumi one last time, his dick disappearing to the hilt inside as his seed shoots out and into the now-desperately-hungry pussy of Kasumi.

He screams like an animal with each pulse, sending a new batch of seed into Kasumi's depths to the point that the woman's pussy clearly begins to overflow past the wall of flesh that was his dick and starts to leak down or even bubble around the entrance.

The man's explosive orgasm triggers Kasumi's own climax the very second the first batch of seed hits her cervix and she violently thrusts down onto Foxtrot's now-rather sore manhood for her pussy to greedily consume some more baby batter itself.

This thrust does not come without "consequences", though, as the double-ended dildo that was firmly imbedded into Kasumi's anus is pushed too far and goes into Ayane's pussy much deeper than she had anticipated, hitting her rarely touched G-spot right on the dot and thus causing the younger sister to shudder and speak in tongues at the sheer power of her own, her big sister's and Foxtrot's own orgasms. It is all complete gibberish since she unconsciously switches through the multiple languages she knows as she rides out her own orgasm.

After a seemingly-endless instance of utter orgasmic rapture, the three lovers collapse to the bed below them, Kasumi and Ayane falling off in whatever direction on the bed not unlike puppets with their strings cut off; shuddering, panting, sweaty masses of heated female flesh.

Eventually, the two ninja sisters seek out each other's warmth through sheer ninja sibling and love instincts, finding each other's embrace and spooning into post-orgasmic bliss, with waves of Foxtrots and Kasumi's mixed love juices freely leaking out of the orange-haired ninja's pussy as the sisters embrace. Seeing this and turning to a smiling Foxtrot; Ayane front-to-back with Kasumi with an appreciative, approving glimmer in her enchanting crimson eyes.

"You're...pretty...good."

"Hah...I may...not be hired for threesomes often...but...damn! That was...hah...fucking amazing! And...thanks. You two...are amazing...yourselves~" His smile is dashing, especially thanks to his handsome face sweaty and blushing, plus his scruffy blonde locks stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Kasumi giggles softly in her little sister's embrace, opening one arm, a clear invitation for Foxtrot to join in the cuddles with the ninja sisters in love. "Gotta finish the deal, no? C'mere, Fox-san~" She coos like a songbird, giggling softly as Ayane nuzzles the back of her head, burying her blushing face in the older girl's rich-ginger tresses.

Foxtrot chuckles, making a mock 'do I have to?' gesture before he moving into Kasumi's welcoming embrace, relaxing after an amazing night of passion with these two incredibly-sexy, buxom ninja sisters.

"Check your-" Ayane yawns. "Check your e-mail inbox tomorrow noon...the money for your services...will be...transferred then..." And then, the purple-haired ninja girl is out like a light.

He chuckles, turning to Kasumi with a cheeky grin.

"Hah…does she always…do this? I _was_ going to offer another round…to do her, free of charge~" Fotrot then cuddles into Kasumi, the ginger sandwiched between Ayane's warm curves and Foxtrot's just-as-warm, manly body. "I may not be overly fond of…threesomes, but it feels a little unfair to fill you up...and not Ayane-sama..."

Kasumi lets out a soft, cute "d'awwwww~" before gently, softly smooching Foxtrot one last time before nuzzling his warm, sweat-slicked, broad chest. "It's Ok, Foxtrot-san~ you're too sweet! Don't worry, Ayane-chan's birthday isn't far off, you know?" And with that, she winks before fully succumbing to blissful, completely satisfied sleep.

The sisters' hired paramour smiles a bit like a goof before muttering "Lookin' forward to it, then~" and then, pulling the passion-red sheets of the bed over them and having a night of blissful sleep.

 _FIN_

 _ **So, you guys, girls and perverts, here's a little joint operation by me and my good, picky friend, Glexen. A huge thanks and overall shout out go to him for allowing me to drag him out of his nice, cozy little box where threesomes don't exist. ;P**_

 _ **Jokes and trollin' aside, writing this story together with Glexen was an absolute joy and I really appreciate his cooperation with me here. :3**_

 _ **Here's hopin' that you fellas will feel that joy and your own as you read this little story for the ninja sisters of "Dead or Alive" and Ayane playing tough yet giving into her beloved Nee-san's every whim. :3**_

 _ **So, have a nice day ya'll. Stay beautiful and pervy and love the gorgeous, buxom maidens of this awesome franchise. And also…really, Japan? Really? Two of**_ THE _ **DoA vixens to make the cut into DoA Xtreme 3 are friggin' Marie Rose and Honoka? Just…wat? Japan, Y U never leave Japan, Japan?! Talk 'bout 15 getting you 20, Japan! (Facewall)**_

 _ **Anyway!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and have a nice day~!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
